Chapter 8 (S1)
Summary After Rocky and Bradnon fight, it causes some tension between the 2.... or three. Cupcake is stuck in between and Sabrina and Penny try to help her, but maybe it's neither of them that can help. Maybe, it's the least expected person that can give her the advice she needs. Script *at Rocky's house* Cupcake and Sabrina: *walk in* Rocky: I can't ''believe ''you! Brandon: Well, I can't believe you! Cupcake: Geez, what's all the commotion about? Rocky: He ruined my chances with the guy I like! Brandon: Then she drowned my iPhone! Sabrina: On the bright side, it wasn't an Android. Brandon: But still! Cupcake: Okay, just apologize and let bygones be bygones. We need to rehearse and we can't have any distractions and you two going at it won't help one bit. Rocky: *sighs* Fine. *flips hair and stomps upstairs* Sabrina and Cupcake: *look at each other, shrug, and head upstairs* Sabrina: Okay, focus. We need a new song. Got anything? Rocky: Sorry, my brother and I have really been at each other's throts lately and for the sake of dignity I didn't have the time to write a song. Sorry. Cupcake: Then let's think of a song togeth- Rocky: I seriously can't believe him! He ruins my chances with my crush and then he gets all mad when I get revenge. If he doesn't want that to happen, then he should stop making me look bad in front of the wrong people! Sabrina: That's so messed. Rocky: I know right? Cupcake: Focus! Rocky: Sorry, I'm really upset about it. Cupcake: Well, I hope you're over- Rocky: That's so messed up! *the next day at Raven High* Cupcake: She just wouldn't stop talking about it! If they don't make up soon, I'm gonna go insane. I usually would be able to ditch the people in these situations, but she's my sister. You can't get rid of family. Penny: Actually you can- Cupcake: I'm not murdering her. Penny: Aww, man. Cupcake: Seriously? Penny: Yes seriously. For the record, I'm totally on Brandon's side. I know he shouldn't of embarrassed her, but revenge is never the answer to anything. Cupcake: Please don't get involved in this. Penny: Okay, but I'm just saying, you're gonna have to make a choice. Cupcake: What do you mean by that? Penny: Rocky is your sister and Brandon is is brother and your brother. They're probably gonna make you pick a side. Cupcake: I doubt it. *later that day at Rocky's* Rocky: I hate you! Brandon: I hate you more! Cupcake: *massages temples* Rocky: Who do you think is right?! Cupcake: Neither of you! *walks out* Brandon: Geez, what's her problem? Rocky: You're the problem! Brandon: You're the problem! Sabrina: You're both the problem! *storms out* *at bus stop* Cupcake: *sitting on bench* Ugh, what am I supposed to do? ?: Do about what? Cupcake: Huh? *turns head* Julie? Julie: Hey, whatcha worrying about? Cupcake: I have to make a choice between Rocky and her brother aka my boyfriend. Julia: I feel ya. Cupcake: What do you mean? Julie: *sits next to Cupcake* Laura and Di'Anna fight all the time and I'm always stuck in the middle. Cupcake: So what do you do? Julie: I tell them to forget about the past. Instead learn from it. Cupcake: And how does that work? Julie: We're still a band aren't we? Cupcake: Yep, you are. *stands up* And I've got somewhere to be. *at Rocky's house* Cupcake: *walks in* Rocky: Hey Cupcake. Cupcake: Did you and Brandon make up? Rocky: Nope. Cupcake: Well, bring him in here. Rocky: No. Cupcake: Fine, then I will. BRANDON! Brandon: *enters* Cupcake: Sit. Brandon: *sits down* Cupcake: I'm just gonna get right to the point. Forget the past and learn from it. Rocky: That's it? Cupcake: I never said anything about giving you a lecture. What do you want a- Rocky and Brandon: NO! Cupcake: That's what I thought. Rocky: So we cool? Brandon: Yeah we're cool. Cupcake: No we've got a song to write!